1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ring oscillator.
Such circuits are particularly used for generating system clocks. Oscillators are known in which an odd number of inverters is combined to a ring. This oscillator type is not frequency-variable.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 0 633 662 A1 describes a circuit arrangement for a ring oscillator comprising a first and a second series circuit of n driver stages combined to a ring. Hold stages are arranged between the driver stages. A frequency is generated with this circuit arrangement, and interleaved, particularly complementary signals are derived from the separate connections.